The Life Of A YouTuber (Reader-Insert)
by TheDarkMistress16
Summary: Only two little things that is actually part of one big story, but I gave up on it. A long time ago. Not really a 'X Reader', since there are no pairings blatantly called out; and the second one only features the reader. And I honestly don't know Cry that much at all. I'm so sorry about that :( And reader is a (Gaming) YouTuber of course.
1. Prop Hunt (Drabble)

**Prop Hunt (Drabble)**

A Short Side Story to **California's full of Surprises and Dreams** (Prop Hunt)

"GOD- DAMMIT!" I screamed for the thousandth time, as I heard faint balls of laughter from the boys.

I was collabing with the guys; Felix, Ken, and Mark, for another Prop Hunt to just fuck around in. Sometimes Adam would join us, but he wasn't available this time around. We all usually played in this small group, and I inwardly liked this. This was also a great means to upload something small so my fans won't go crazy by my lack of videos.

By the time the next round started, I had decided to hide in the hunter's spawn. I was going to love my revenge.

What a sneaky devil I was.

"Okay. We're gonna getcha. We're gonna getcha." Mark taunted as soon as he was moving.

"I'm in a very good spot now." Ken claimed.

"Oh REALLY?" I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. Markiplier. Always over-emphasizing things.

"At the moment, yes."

"Uh Huh. Are you THIS?!" My screen shook as I heard an explosion through my headphones.

Small laughter ensued.

"Oh. I-I thought he was a pile of boxes."

"A pile of BOXES?!" Felix screamed indifferently.

"Hey, you don't-SHUT UP!" Mark yelled, changing his defense to fake anger.

"Oh. OH. How you doing there, CRATE?"

"Nothing. I…I'm a crate." Ken stated, a slight nervousness lacing his voice. Then the banner appeared that Ken died.

"HAH! SOLD YOURSELF OUT, BITCH!"

"Dammit! I was going undercover." Ken joked.

"Okay. Now there's only (Name) left." Mark said.

"Hmm." I sipped on my soda, chilling in my spot. It was a good thing I watched SeaNanner's Prop Hunt videos for this. They were technically cheats, but I WAS out in the open.

"Wow. That's a good spot, (Name)." Ken said in amazement.

"Thanks. I work hard." I stated; sitting up in my chair and scooting closer to my monitor. I heard Ken snicker as Gandalf walked past me.

"So… so you work hard?" Ken asked.

"Mmhmm. I try-hard this shit, bro." Mark laughed.

"You try-hard? Every round?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah. Except when I'm playing you like a damn fiddle."

The three laughed as I giggled. You could hear Felix's "Oooooh's" in the background, causing more ruckus.

"Oh. You want to play me?" Mark's tone suddenly toned down to his deep voice. I already knew where this was going. Yet I played along.

"Oh yeah Mark."

Then everyone tried to hold in their snickers, pretty much failing miserably.

It was all you could hear behind our 'deep' conversation.

"You wanna play me HARD?" Mark inquired, just begging me to push on with his hints.

God why did I do this..

"Fuck yeah I do." I stated.

I swear I heard Felix and Ken were SO close to ROFL'ing; because they KNEW I didn't go along with shit like this. I was smiling on the inside.

Oh, this plan was going to work.

"Do it then."

"I bet you want me to." I wondered.

"Oh yeah I do. I want you to play me SO HARD." I swear Mark -seriously- groaned when he said that.

Goddammit Mark.

"Fine. Let's do this then." I popped out of my spot, and then started to run around the map carelessly. "YOLOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ken and Felix exploded with laughter, and Mark chuckled light-heartedly for my unexpected…-ness.

"H-Hey! THERE YOU ARE!" As I was running through a hall, Gandalf turned around to see me flying outside. He also tried to calm himself down from laughter as he started chasing me. "NOPENOPENOPE!" I shouted, but turned another direction when I saw Mark coming my way. "SEE YA LATER! NOOOB! NOPENOPE!"

"(Name), Look OUT!" Ken warned; his serious tone of voice barely heard over his laughter. I tried to hold back my enjoyment as I said the best thing possible in my situation.

"NOPE! DON'T NEED TO LOOK BOTH WAYZ CUZ I GOT SWAG BITCH!" I screamed as I fled from the Hunters. "AWW CRAP! MY PRECIOUS SWAG FALTERED ON ME! NOOOOO-" We all joined in laughter and sighed with satisfaction when I accidentally changed into the car –glitch– and died by Sally's hand.

That was a perfect time to be a beer bottle.


	2. Minecraft Frustrations (Drabble)

**Minecraft Frustrations (Drabble)**

A Minecraft Encounter **California's full of Surprises and Dreams** (Drabble)

As (the) (YouTuber Name), I was playing on Zombiemold's server as always recently, and getting really aggravated that I kept losing my items from falling too much just because I didn't have fly on. I was an experienced Minecrafter, but I wanted to play for realizes for once, and I was having very bad luck. My character was currently coming back to the stone house I built when out of nowhere my home was smited and immediately exploded a second after. I swear it was glitched.

"WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT… FUCK.!"

Because of my horrible luck, I decided to spread my anger throughout the server. By that I mean furiously type out what I was yelling and thinking and vice-versa.

"WHY ZOMB WHY."

I enjoyed that people in the chat cared for my unfortunate experience as they typed things out like:

"It looks like (YouTuber Name) has been smited again. XD"

"Oh no latin. What did u do?"

"Poor (YouTuber Nickname or Name)."

"Hang in there :)"

"WHAT DID (THE) (YOUTUBER NAME) EVER DO TO U, ZOMIBE. S/HE'S JUST TRYING TO SURVIVE"

I liked these comments. They somehow got me through my experience.

And then the lightning struck me down.

Again.

Fuck.

"WHAT THE- DJKXAPKSDJ FUJUKING HELL.

I HAV NO FOOD NOW

THXS, ZOMB'S

I LUV U SO MUCH RIT NOW.

bitch."

And then Zombiemold typed:

"Whoah. Someone's mad XD"

Oh, fuck you. Fuck you so much, Zombie.

So I used the double-finger defense on my computer screen.

…

It made me feel better at least.


	3. Prop Hunt Again

Prop Hunt Again** (California's full of Surprises and Dreams Drabble)**

**Felix Kjellburg**

**Hey, girl! Just wanted to ask you if you could do some prop hunt with me and the guys later if you're finished unpacking.**

**Sure, I'd love to! I don't have plans for the rest of the day; we can all play it now if you want.**

I looked over my suitcases, scanning what was left.

_I could finish this._

I mentally noted, before the familiar buzz in my hand broke me from my thoughts.

**Cool. I'll tell the guys. We'll all get set up now.**

I smiled, and quickly took out my necessary equipment I use for my videos. Using the desk for my game of Prop Hunt tonight, I hooked up my laptop, microphone, headphones, and all of the other necessities I needed to work. Of course, being as I played the game many times and know how to work certain things with my experience, I had no trouble and the loading screen was what met my eye next. I was the third one connected to Pewdie's invitation; since he was the host of the game. It was a while before all of us got connected with our voices and recordings live, that is, some of us didn't have the luxury of face cams.

Our gathering of players was PewDiePie, CinnamonToastKen, Cryotic, yamimash, and manghaminX and I. Our decided split of teams was PewDiePie, manghaminx, and yamimash as the first team; and CinnamonToastKen, Cryotic, and I on the second. My team got to be the props for the first round. We all had a blast, fleeing from the Hunters as fast as we could and screaming or laughing hysterically when they found us or when our places were so obvious it was unbelievable, or randomly shooting in the sky when we couldn't find the damn props while screaming in frustration or laughing when there was a Prop fail or 'glitch'. It was one of the best playthroughs with almost everyone I ever had.

The map we decided on was what I liked to call the "Octagonal House" I moved to the fireplace room as quick as possible to find my prop of choice.

"HA! You guys are going DOWN!" I smiled lightly as Felix's triumphant voice rang through my headphones the moment the hunters spawned. I quickly moved myself to my preferred position and waited, leaning back in my chair with both my index fingers and thumbs touching, as I lightly spun from side to side in my chair. I felt I had this one in the bag.

"You guys aren't ever gonna find me." I heard Ken taunt as I saw a hunter pass by my screen.

"I'd like to see you try… try… to… find yo-your… self! … ya-YEAH!" Felix stuttered.

"That doesn't even make any sense…" MinX tried to reason, slightly chuckling.

"It doesn't have t-"

"OH SHIT!" I heard Ryan squeal in such a high pitch I didn't know was possible for him when I heard a distant explosion off-screen. We all burst into laughs when the notification popped up, telling us that Gandalf totally used a grenade on Cryotic.

"Why the hell were you a STOVE?!"

"IT WAS A GLITCH!" Ryan cried in despair.

One minute passed in the round and no one had found me yet.

"Yami, I want you on my team next round." I declared, certain I wasn't going to be found for a while as I took a sip of my drink.

"Wh-why would you want me on your team?"

"I thought you would love to be on my team, Yami. I had a plan for us. I have the perfect spots in mind." I stated.

"Well I thought-"

"We could've run away together, Yami. Just the two of us, on a gallivanting adventure. But you have to question my oh-so-out-of-the-blue invitations." I stated bluntly; sighing dramatically as I slightly waved my arms around for the face cam.

"W-well I-I'm sorry that you wanted to go on a gallivanting quest, I was asking a simple question." Aaron defensively retorted.

"And that was my answer!" I defended, using motions again yet knowingly dodging the question.

"You know what? I will be on your team, (Name). Acceptedly." MinX had butt-in.

"Ok. Good. Thank you, MinX. SEE? SEE KEN? MINX CARES TOO!" We all laughed light-heartedly.

"Yeah! Props again! Come on Yami. Follow me."

"O-Okay. Is this our adventure we've been waiting for?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"Oh Yay! Come on (Name), let's go on an adventure!"

"Let's." I agreed.

One minute was left in the round and Aaron and I were totally playing Minx.

"OK, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!" MinX screeched, practically screamed into my ear. Yami and I snickered like idiots.

"Were really not THAT far behind!" My prop buddy emphasized childishly.

"Oh YES! Were SO DELIGHTED for you to visit us SO OFTEN!" I enthusiastically added.

"I just can't believe you guys…" Ken said in a disappointed tone behind holding a snicker. I could just see him shaking his head.

"You could say we PROPerly changed many times!" Aaron threw in. We snickered again.

"OH, you have GOT to be KIDDING ME!" At that we were all rolling with laughter.

"Oh hi, Ken." Felix greeted the milk jug he had found lying in the lounge room, next to a reading chair.

"Oh hey Pewdie. What's up? Care for a drink?"

"Hmmmmm… NO!" Felix yelled out of nowhere, the sound of bullets and the notification confirming Ken's death.

"Not today, BITCH." Felix stated, satisfactory-like.

"Well, if one of us was a cup that would be even MORE genius and maybe Pewds would've accepted." I reasoned, slightly joking.

"I don't take NO shit from NO milks."

"No MILKS?" Cry questioned, slightly laughing.

"Yees. No MIIIILLLKSSSS. You got a problem with the way I TALK? Huh BITCH?"


End file.
